Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thurwolf, see his father's page for more info. Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf(born: Renton Michael Thurwolf II) is also Better known as Kazuhira is the intelligent twin brother of Lilly Michelle Thurwolf and son of Mikoto Maria and Renton Michael Thurwolf I and he is also the holder of the Dragon of Power Appearance Being Lilly's twin brother, Eliskuya is identical his twin sister. but His eyes are piercing and narrow even he wore a black bandana with a purple symbol. his looks from his twin sister are very identical, even his hairstyle and hair color looks kindly like his twin sister but his is much longer in length. He often wears a black and with purple lining cloak with long sleeves (becomes a pair of metal raven wings in over soul but well turn back to the jacket when the over soul is over the wings well cloaked onto him like a jacket)with a pair of black ninja paints and black ninja shores.he even has atlantean pointy ears hidden under his hair. He also possessed a long reptilian forked like-tongue Eliskuya's "Calm" Personality Eliskuya's personality was always been a mysterious yet calm, happy but yet shy. Prior to his "evil Personality".his calm and nice attitude. that he is very friendly, and is respectful to those he follows worthy. Well spoken and somewhat peaceful, he is very shown being so collected and yet friendly. He never been seen to get angry or caught off his guard, but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people [[Wikipedia:List of Puerto Rican slang words and phrases|"Bruto''s"]].he was also called a "''crybaby", by his father. which he was when he was just a child, with his calm personality he enjoys joking around,he was also kind-heated and very protective of his twin sister in this Personality. he even has a soft spot for his Daughter. its unknown if he and his twin sister share the same personality Eliskuya's "Evil" Personality doing his later days his calm personality has taking over by an fair high rude attitude with evil mannerisms. unlike his "calm side", his darker side displays a great deal of evil. He seems to display a high level of concern unlike his "calm side", even though he quickly becomes very angry with how long it takes to kill off his opponents.he is also often shown evil in this personality, but in the end the "evil personality" meets its gruesome end with the help of his mother, even through He has shown some strong dislike of being given honorable titles, as he angered glared at someone when they addressed him as "Eli-Chan","Eli-San" or "Eli-Sama", and his face darkened of anger or hate. when his little sister Millie called him the same name. at Both times he told the person and even his little sister not to call him that anymore. Relationships Eliskuya has encountered many people throughout his life,family,friends and people who analyzes him, and from bad rivals and enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong friendship and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since his childhood, while others have only developed during his childhood. Eliskuya has shown many romantic feelings towards to his close friends Character Relationships *Son to Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Twin Brother to Lilly Michelle Thurwolf *"Big" Brother to Millanna "Millie" Marson *Half-Older Brother to Rena Tearson *Was defeated and killed at a the time.but later was revived by his grandmother under cryostasis(cold sleep). just like his mother *Grandson to his geart-geart-geart-ancestor Eliskuya I *Nephew to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson *close friend and later boyfriend to Nao Juliet *Holds a grudge against his own father Renton Michael Thurwolf I *He swore revenge on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing his mother *formed an Organization with Christine Yamata. called Outer.Raven.Legacy *Made a Promise to his twin sister, if he well save her from danger and it was later fulfilled *good friends with Mohamed Tabarsi, doing time when he was alive Abilities and Powers Eliskuya is a very expart fighter using kendō to fight his opponent. He is always seen carrying a sword under his sleeve with him and is quite capable using it, even cleaving a tree in two with one hit. After becoming a shaman, he uses alot of primary weapons while fighting alongside with his twin sister, half sister and Faeria. Shamanic Techniques *'Mind Reading': This is a useful ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways it can be a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Eliskuya was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding him. *'Illusion': The Illusion ability can be useful but Eliskuya's ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion. *'Sword Summoning': Eliskuya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear *'Reflection' The Reflection skill is used only once by Eliskuya during the fight with Sharona De Vil Rhodes. she even tried to throw her sword at him, which backfired and came back at her and almost killed her instantly. It appears that Eliskuya used this technique subconsciously, not showing any signs of acknowledging this skill. *'Zineggio': Eliskuya's secret and favorite technique. Eliskuya levitates his sword and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. he moves his fingers as if he playing a grand piano which accompanied by the sound of grand piano keys being heard. A purple wire appears and wraps around his intended target. His hand glows with a dark purple glow aura and by simple waving his hand movements he plays a different note causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing hard force. Other Techniques Detachment: :See Also Elisarin(Detachment) To keeping a better eye on his surrounding. Eliskuya was constantly releasing only one detachment of himself to help him out. Only one detachment stay alive and truly live with her purposes. and she never betrayed him or were quickly killed off Guardian Ghost See More: Faeria Primary Weapons :See More: Zavendara Sword :See More: Twin Swords Zo & Zin :See More: Mohamed Tabarsi's Magic lamp: a heirloom lamp charm passed down for generations in Turbine's family, before Mohamed Tabarsi died, he give this lamp to Eliskuya as a Memorial of their friendship, the lamp also has Turbine's Guardian ghost Djinn :Jacket The Romanian Raven Guardian: Eliskuya's Raven Romanian guardian. he calls it "Jacket", which retained its unique power with the Iron raven wings. When mixed with the killer poison, the razor-sharp wings was given a more deadly edge look. the Iron wings could also be used to fill up the back of the jacket, thus immobilizing it. Due to the Iron wings being derived from the guardian's right wing held several sword blades, while the left wing could open up to reveal several swords that summoned thousands of spikes to impalement the targets. These wings were capable of impalementing an opponent's body, emitting them with the killer poison and releasing small ravens that dragged the opponent into the killer Poison. If the jacket was cut in half, small ravens well take their place and reform the jacket. Inventions *'Robotic Android Clones': *'Cryogenic-Exo claw glove': as a result of his cursed right arm accident, generates extreme cold around him. But with the special technology in his Cryogenic-Exo claw glove he is able to shoot ice blasts from his hand at will, and project ice-waves around him. He often uses these abilities to create bridges at high areas and paths across the water. He also has created winter-wonderlands and several ice blocks with his powers alone. *'Raven Mrk II': A robotic companion to Christine Yamata it was called Raven Mk. II. This Raven Mrk. II is has albeit a bit more angular in appearance, uses an OLED screen and has metal wings and is controlled by Eliskuya. This version of robot is not meant to be a weapon, instead he uses it to provide ammunition and advice to Christine Yamata. The Raven Mk. II can also be used as a recon device, turn invisible, at will and shock foes knocking them unconscious. However, it also runs on batteries which run out of juice due to consumption while in operation. The Raven Mk. II is automated, but can be controlled by Christine Yamata if she needed help. *The Humanoid Android: Quorra Demetra *The Beyond Project: is Eliskuya's highly classified project the virtual world, if a person gets into the virtual world, they well end up in not Escaping the project, the only way to escape is defeating the A.I project itself His Likes *Walking in the forest with his sisters *Forest bathing *Learning things from his Japanese Mother *Practicing Kong-Fu *Friends and Allys *His beloved childhood friend *His pet raven(Zavenda II) *His pet black wolf(wolfy wolfwood) *Honor and Pride *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *takeing afternoon naps under a tree with twin sister *his fulfilling promise dream His Dislikes *His cowardly native american father *Sharona De Vil Rhodes & Ellie Eliwood *Death *Blood *Volcanos *being a monster *being called an crybaby by his father History Past he was born December 2nd 1991 to Renton Michael Thurwolf I, a cowardly father, and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf, a caring mother. He spent most of his early childhood living with his mom and his twin sister, his father left the family for unknown reasons meanwhile with his grandfather vincent vyron, who helped him in the family ways of shamanism. For the most part, his childhood he was rather lonesome, having virtually no friends outside his family and spirits because of his shamanic heritage. he was regularly outcasted by normal people, because of his powers so he spends most of his time listening to the sounds of the wind with his twin sister. However, his motivation to become Shaman King. Childhood Being the son of Thurwolf Family. with a harsh and cowardly native american father named Renton Michael Thurwolf I and along with his beautiful mother named Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and named him after his father, he grew up with his twin sister. when they were baby's Eye to Eye: Meeting Nao Juliet for the first time at the age of eight. Eliskuya is first seen grown up ready for kendō school but before long. a strange spider girl Spooked him and was scarring him. but he later not instated in her. but she also made a bride and a made a Promise to him, which he argees and leaves for kendō school the next Morning Eliskuya was at kendō school. During Eliskuya's traning with the kendo master. and then he met the same strange spider girl even he was even so scared to not to strike the kendō master but the master. ended the fight quickly ends the fight, after kendō, Eliskuya was walking home later after dawn Lucca's Orphanage Meeting with Sharona Shaman Fight at Barrel Volcano(Final Around) years later. after he was beaten by ellie and was nearly killed by sharona, but he was later pushed off a cliff by Sharona De Vil Rhodes of a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano. he soon later suffers a lot of injury's nearly almost killing him, somehow he survived. its unknown how his grandmother find him doing that time Return doing the time has gone by, he was was later find by his grandmother she was later nursing him back to health and she was later and put him under cryostasis(cold sleep) to heal his injurys, and later on she even showed him to control his shaman powers doing that time and she even give him his new and second sword the Zavendara blade and a new guardian ghost. Faeria, before he left his grandmother's place.his grandmother renamed him "eliskuya",after he was renamed he later went to find Sharona De Vil Rhodes who kidnapped his twin sister and his adopted Baby Sister Revenge Present Time Character Trivia *the name meaning of his name, comes from "Eli"(Ascent) and "Kuya"(older brother) *he owns a Fish Bone Raven guitar, named Reeka(Guitar), he never plays it but he seems very good at playing it on random occasions, when he has someone on his mind *he is very right handed. *Eliskuya can be seen dressed in black Arabian robes to hide his injurys, many shamans mistaken him as Mohamed Tabarsi, due to the fact of the confusing of Mohamed, he was a close friend to eliskuya at the time *Eliskuya enjoys a challenging fight a to any shaman or anyone. even if they are weak or strong See Also Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Family Member